


Hush

by jezebel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when every debt must be repaid, now is the time for Spike to repay his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Part 1 - Metropolis, 1987

The corridor smelt faintly of detergent, the soapy smell that one associated with modern hospitals. Underneath it though was a scent of something else, something more subtle that was not recognisable to the human senses. It was the scent of death. In the midst of this death and life walked a man who was lost in the world and wandering. He had recently spent time in New York but it had not kept his interest, nothing did these days. After just over a hundred years he was tired of life.

Drusilla, his sire and sometimes lover, had told him that it was to be expected, that his one hundred and seven year itch had kicked in. Yet he did not feel it. Hospitals reminded him of his first death, he was supposed to be here to find an easy meal but nothing took his fancy. The babies in the maternity ward looked ripe but apart from one plump one they were all too wrinkled. The plump one had been crying and Spike didn't want his dinner to be wet, he just wanted a juicy snack.

Now he wandered along the children's ward hoping for inspiration. It was past visiting hours but no one would approach him, if they did they would end up dead or drained to the point of death. Spike wished that killing held the appeal that it once had but nothing held meaning anymore. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't better off dead, but his survival instinct told him otherwise, when he had faced down that last Slayer he had wanted to die. Instead he had adopted the black coat and the new look.

Maybe what he needed was change.

"...soft and warm in your bed, Close your eyes and rest your head."

The song reminded Spike of something, he was sure that it was past visiting hour, it was nearer the witching hour than anything and yet he could hear the soft melody of Brahm's lullaby, just like his Mammy had sung to him.

"Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Mother's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, You will wake in my..."

Spike realised that he had gotten too close when the woman stopped singing and instead reached for the call buzzer.

"Don't call for help." Spike threatened, his voice harsher than he had meant it to be as he was lost in the memories of losing his family.

The woman put aside the buzzer and held up her hands. She had gone very pale and Spike could see that the small boy that she had been singing to was housed in an enclosed bubble with what looked like a tiny motor pumping out steam as the engines of Spike's own youth had done.

"Please, don't hurt him." She said. Spike felt his lip curl at that, she was begging for the boy's life but not her own. "Take what you want, take me, but don't hurt him."

"What makes you think I'll hurt you, lady?" Spike asked.

"He didn't send you?" She asked in response.

Spike raised a scarred eyebrow and waited. Not saying anything but instead waiting for her to speak.

"Who?" Spike asked finally, wondering why he cared.

"Lionel, he doesn't know that we're here. He thinks that Lex fakes his illness for attention but he was barely breathing when I brought him in." She said and there was a hint of panic in her voice.

Spike felt something inside him rise up, like a phoenix from the long dead flames that had burned in his heart.

"Momma?" A weak voice coughed slightly. Spike moved closer and saw the red haired boy that lay amidst a sea of blankets. There was something about the boy that reminded Spike of William, the boy that he had once been.

"Hush..." His mother had said softly. "Don't try to speak, just rest."

"Is Daddy coming?" The boy asked hopefully.

Spike remembered that too, wishing that his father would come home, would tell him that he was proud of him just once. His father hadn't even been proud of his son when he showed him how skilled he was with a railway spike, that was gratitude.

"No baby, he's away again. He promised to bring you back a train set though, like the one we saw in the window. He'll get it from Hamleys of London." She tried to sound jovial as she said the words, but they were strained.

Spike felt something that he had not felt in over a hundred years as the guilt of crashing a private moment hit him. Spike had thought that when he lost his soul all of his humanity had died, but this woman, whoever she was had revived something in him that he thought was long dead. He cared again.

"Sing to him." Spike urged suddenly, he wanted to hear the rest of the song that he had interrupted.

The woman looked up uncertainly and then continued, picking up with the verse that he had disturbed.

"Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Mother's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, You will wake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, So sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, So sleep on, with no fear."

When she opened her eyes the stranger was gone, but not before he had heard her last words, Spike owed this woman a debt for restoring his faith in himself and his ability. He vowed that he would allow her boy to live without fear for as long as it was necessary.

"Lullaby and sleep tight. Hush! My darling is sleeping, On his sheets white as cream, With his head so full of dreams.

* * *

Part 2 - Smallville 2002

Spike hated the sterile white surroundings of the Smallville Medical Centre. They reminded him of the clinical environment of the Initiative headquarters, and that was only something that brought him pain when he thought about it. Not the dull buzzing pain of the thoughts of hurting humans, or the searing pain when he went to hit one, but a mental pain that reminded him of a time before. A time similar to this one when he had been sitting in a hospital ward as he waited for the boy to wake up.

Spike entered the private room where Lex Luthor slept and was glad that there was a lot of cover. It was dusk in Smallville and there was still some sun but mostly if he stayed in the shadows he was okay.

The people had been in and out today, a few to see Lex and then the nurses to check his vitals. One person had been dressed in a dark suit, but Spike knew enough to know it was not Lionel. Perhaps it had been one of his lackeys making sure that the Luthor heir was still alive, a little pain did not matter as long as the boy was not permanently damaged. There had also been a young boy that visited, one that had not come last time but who had stayed a while and spoken in hushed whispers while Lex slept.

Lex slept a lot, he was in and out of consciousness and the nurse that Spike had hit on for information had told him that it was touch and go for a while, it was still not certain if Lex had received any long term damage. Spike hoped that was not the case.

Knowing that he was only putting off the inevitable Spike moved closer to the bed and took the seat, pulling it close to the bed and reaching for Lex's hand.

"I know what she would have done when you were like this. She would have sung to you. I'm not a bloody sappy bint so I can't do that..." Spike said as he began to speak to the unhearing recipient of his conversation.

"I can't sing. You know that. No, I'm not...Okay, but just one song."

Spike relented with whoever or whatever demon he was battling with and then in a soft low voice he began. It was not the song that Lillian had sung to Lex because that held too many memories. Instead he chose a song that spoke just as much to his heart as Brahm's lullaby had fifteen years ago.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me, I once was lost but now am found, Was blind but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, And grace my fears relieved How precious did that grace appear The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares I have already come 'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far And grace will lead me home"

Spike rounded off at the third verse, it was not as if Lex was even listening. Besides Spike felt ridiculous singing about Jesus when he was a demon that was damned to hell. It was ironic that he still felt bound by the rules of the church but to sing his name sounded a little like blasphemy, besides it was not as if Lex himself was a firm believer.

Spike heard the clatter outside the door as he finished his last note, he had tried to be quiet so as not to wake Lex but this irritation had startled the sleeping patient.

Lex woke startled by a noise, he looked out to the direction of the noise and his fear went into a half smile. Spike, who had watched this, looked up to see a dark haired boy standing in the doorway with a foil covered plate in his hand.

"Hello Clark." Lex said croakily.

"Erm...Hi." Clark replied shyly.

Spike could see the tension between the pair and wondered if it was just sexual tension or if there was something more. Spike had seen Lex with someone that he was attracted to before and they had never made him smile like this. The last time that he had seen that smile was when Lex's mother was alive.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." Clark said softly. Lex frowned and then looked down, suddenly realising that they were not alone.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Lex mused as he watched the man that sat next to him.

He remembered this man from his childhood but he had not seen him in a long time, not since just after his mother had died. For a while William had been his only companion, appearing to Lex at night when he was supposed to be asleep and listening to the boy who told him his dreams and his fears. Lionel had sent his son to various physicians and psychiatrists when the boy spoke of his new friend but it was finally a trip to boarding school that ended the visions. Lex had always thought that being around his father and the grief of losing his mother had conjured the man to appear and yet here he was again.

"Lex?" Clark asked softly. "It's okay."

"No." Lex admonished. "It's not. I'm hallucinating."

"What do you see?" Clark asked, looking at the other man in the room with a shrug as if they ought to play along.

Spike cocked his head to the side and listened.

"I see a man I dreamed in another life. When everyone else had a guardian angel, I had a guardian Vampire." Lex said.

"Well, you Luthors always did have to be different." Spike supplied sarcastically.

Clark laughed.

"You heard that?" Lex asked, taken aback by Clark's reaction to the voice in his head.

Was he hallucinating Clark too? Or were Clark and he under some meteor fuelled hallucinogen?

"Of course he bloody heard it whelp, I'm sitting right here." Spike said, causing Clark to laugh again.

"Yes, he's sitting right there." Clark said between laughs.

Lex chose that moment to fall back in the bed, not passing out just shocked that what he had written off as childhood delusions were in fact real.

Clark supposed that growing up in Smallville and being an alien had made him less superstitious and more open to ideas. He didn't question that this man was a Vampire, he at least had the look about him. Clark hoped that he wasn't a killer.

"I thought you were a figment of my imagination." Lex said without really looking at the man he was speaking to. There was an edge to Lex's voice that made it sound as if he was a child again. Spike wondered if his heart could break anymore times for this boy.

"I was real, Lex. I promised to look out for you when you were a child and I wanted to be there for you when I could." Spike said, not revealing why he was actually there. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you again, this should never have happened."

"I have a guardian angel now too." Lex said with a smile as he looked at Clark.

Clark blushed in reply.

"Clark Kent, this is Spike. Spike, this is my best friend, Clark Kent. He pulled me from a river a few months ago and I've been friends with him ever since." Lex explained to Spike.

Spike took in the way that Clark smiled dumbly about this and was reminded of his own friend and the most irritating member of the Scooby Gang. If he had not known that Xander was currently in Sunnydale he would have checked the boy twice to see if they were related. Just like Xander there was something that didn't quite seem right about this boy. Other than the face that he was in love with Lex.

"It's nice to meet you." Clark greeted warmly. Spike thought of Riley Finn, the corn bred boy that was too wholesome to be true. Did Clark Kent have a secret side too?

"Yeah." Spike said. "I've got to go. Places to go, people to kill." He said with a leer. "I'll leave you two alone."

As Spike stood and walked out he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, instinct made him throw it off. Spike was surprised not to feel a pain as he pushed Clark away, he had grown used to the chip inflicting pain each time he hurt someone. At least every time he hurt a human.

"What?" Spike asked irritated that the Kansas boy had stopped him and slightly unnerved that this was a demon of sorts.

"You forgot your jacket." Clark supplied calmly.

Spike stomped back and snatched his leather duster, muttering about bloody goody two shoes as he did so, then he left as noisily as he could.

"So, what brings you out here after curfew?" Lex asked, not showing any of the apprehension he felt over the visit from a man he had thought long gone.

"I brought you some apple pie." Clark said. "Mom made it for dinner and I saved you a piece. Chloe tells me that hospital food is appalling."

"Knowing that you're a growing boy that eats everything in sight I am extra grateful for this sacrifice." Lex said teasingly. "And remind me to thank Miss. Sullivan when I next see her." He added.

Clark smiled and handed Lex the plate, uncovering it as he did so. Lex, who had thought that this latest accident would ruin his appetite, tucked in happily, tasting the nutmeg and cinnamon that made Martha Kent's pies so delicious. He would have to remember to add one to his next order.

"So, what have I missed in the world of Smallville while I was holed up in here?" Lex asked. "Any new meteor-related weirdness?"

And as Clark regaled Lex with a tall tale about a new type of green fruit that was growing in the back field Lex ate his pie and let his mind wander over the events of that evening. By the time Clark had finished Lex was asleep, a small amount of pie filling on his lips and a smile on his peaceful face.

As Spike re-entered the room about half an hour after he had left it he witnessed Clark placing a soft kiss on Lex's lips and then letting out a sigh.

Spike knew that he had to try and make amends for his absence in his young friend's life and maybe he had found the way to do it. If nothing else he could finally repay the debt that he owed to Lillian Luthor.

* * *

Spike wondered if people in small towns were stupid or just nave, the Kent farm was a lot easier to find than he would have expected and as he approached it early the next evening he saw that the door was unlocked. Still, it was not a lock that kept him out but not being invited. Instead he made his way to the barn to wait for Clark to leave the house.

"Hello?" A voice called as Spike made his way inside. "Lana, is that you?"

Spike made his way up the stairs and headed towards to voice. As he got to the top he saw that the loft was converted into a type of den where Clark obviously spent a lot of his time, it reminded Spike of his own crypt.

"What do you want?" Clark asked as he watched Spike who leaned on the railing of his stairs.

Spike sauntered the rest of the way into the room and threw himself down on the couch, only narrowly missing Clark where he sat.

"Thought I'd come by for a visit." Spike replied nonchalantly.

"I thought that you couldn't come in unless you were invited, or something like that." Clark said as he tried to rack his brains for all he had heard about Vampires.

"That's houses, mate. This here is a barn." Spike said, grinning and flashing his teeth, revealing his canines that seemed only slightly longer than human ones. "I was in the area and thought that I would pop in to see my new friend. Nice place you got here. Reminds me of a crypt I once stayed in."

"What do you want?" Clark asked, already exasperated by this far too cheerful man. He was definitely not the type of person that Clark had imagined would be gifted with eternal life.

"I came by to talk to you about Lex. I know that you want him, I just wanted to see what you intended to do about it." Spike replied. He was glad that he knocked Clark off his high horse and seemed to confuse the boy.

"How did you...I mean I don't..." Clark began to stutter.

"But...but...but..." Spike mocked. "I could smell your arousal as soon as you entered the room, and his too. So don't try to deny it." Spike retorted. "What I want to know is what you are going to do about it."

"His too?!?" Clark asked with surprise.

"Oh, don't tell me that you haven't seen the way that he looks at you." Spike rejoined.

"I haven't, I mean we're friends." Clark answered.

Spike could see that the boy truly was clueless, he had forgotten just how gormless it was to be around fifteen year olds. It had been a long time since his own band of miscreants and misfits had been that age and even longer since he himself had been a teenage boy. Feeling pity laced with a little sympathy for the boy he decided to make it easier for him.

"Well, don't you think that you ought to tell him?" Spike suggested. "If anything, now is the best time. It's not like Lex can walk away from you while he is laid up in that hospital bed."

"You think that I should tell him?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Spike said with a sigh.

"And he really feels the same way?" Clark asked uncertainly.

Spike let out a sigh. God, this was more difficult than going two hundred rounds with that damn bint of a Slayer.

"Yes, he really feels the same way." Spike held up a hand to still the next question that he could feel coming. "Yes, he really loves you."

"But how do I..."

"I'm not one of the bloody oracles. You have to do some of this yourself." Spike said, his patience finally tested to breaking point.

"Now, I've gotta go." Spike said. "The life of a criminal mastermind is a busy one..."

Clark was about to ask something else but Spike was already descending the rickety staircase and out of their lives. Clark wondered if that was the last time that he would see the Vampire or if he would be in their lives again. One thing was for sure he was going to have a long talk with Lex about the older man's choice of childhood friend.

* * *

Lex was going out of his mind with boredom. He hated being in hospital but they were worried about him and being who he was they wanted to make sure that everything was perfectly fine before they sent him home. The last thing that the small town hospital needed was a lawsuit from the Luthors.

It was past visiting hours and a few hours past curfew so Lex was surprised but happy to see Clark entering his room.

"Hi, Clark." Lex said with a smile playing on his face. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you but do ma and pa Kent know that you're out this late?"

"They know I'm out." Clark allowed. Lex smiled knowingly.

"But they don't know that you sneaked out to come and visit me. Where do they think you are?"

"Sleepover at Pete's." Clark said looking down at his feet.

Lex wondered if it was possible to love this boy anymore than he already did. Clark's innocence and naivet were so endearing that even this small gesture made Lex think it was possible.

"Well, I'm glad that you came to visit." Lex said. "I'm going out of my mind with boredom here, even the shit factory would be better than this place."

Clark didn't react to that and Lex wondered what was really wrong.

"I wanted to talk to you." Clark began, Lex didn't like the tone in Clark's voice and tensed immediately. "Your friend came to see me earlier..."

"Spike?" Lex asked, mainly because he had very few friends and other than Clark Spike was the only one that he could think of. "What did he want?"

"He came to tell me that you were in love with me..." Clark stated.

Lex's harsh intake of breath told Clark that it was true. After a moment Lex got his shock back under control enough to respond.

"And what was your response to that?" Lex asked, trying to keep any edge of uncertainty or panic from his voice.

"Well, I wanted to know if it was true." Clark said. "And if it was how I should approach you."

"Clark, this doesn't have to change anything." Lex said desperately. He had lost so much in the last few weeks, the last thing that he wanted was to lose his best friend as well. "We can still be friends."

"I don't think that I want to be friends anymore Lex." Clark responded.

Lex's face fell.

"I want so much more than just friends."

"You mean...?"

Clark didn't respond, instead he leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on Lex's lips. Lex moaned at the contact and reached up a hand, burying it in Clark's raven hair and pulling the other man in closer for a second, deeper kiss.

After kissing for a few moments Clark pulled away, wanting to speak.

"Lex, there is something that you need to know..." Clark said, he had to tell Lex his secrets and he didn't want their relationship to be based on a lie.

Lex smiled. He would need to teach Clark about priorities.

"Hush." Lex said softly, pulling Clark to him. "There is time for explanations later, for now there's only one thing I want."

And as the dawn chorus began to chirp their happy song of a new day a lone figure watched as the two men shared their love. Spike knew that the debt he had felt owing for fifteen years was repaid and now he had to be elsewhere. His own love was waiting for him in Sunnydale, another Alexander that needed to find his heart, and just as with this one Spike knew how to help him find the love he had been denied.

End 

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: X-over challenge (Buffy): Lex is under William the Bloody's protection for some reason or other. During a visit to Smallville (which is about as weird as the Hellmouth anyway) Spike sees the way Lex looks at Clark and decides to play cupid. (kira-nerys).  
> ALSO ANSWERS:  
> Write a fic with the title of a Buffy episode - try to be unique, and not limit yourself to easy ones like 'The Body' and 'The Gift'. Try a little harder, like 'Inca Mummy Girl', or 'The Zeppo'. (Beloved Plank)


End file.
